The present invention relates to a wiring retention and protection system for a trailer used in the transportation of goods or materials. Such trailers include flatbed trailers, open top semi-trailer vehicles as well as van trailer vehicles, all of which have various similarities in construction. Such trailers typically include a heavy duty frame construction on which is supported a floor system with or without sides and top. The frame is supported on a number of wheels, and a coupling mechanism is used to attach the trailer to a drive vehicle for transport. Under regulatory requirements, such trailers are equipped with lighting systems for use at night or in other driving conditions. Such lighting systems typically include a number of individual lights positioned along the periphery of the floor and/or side or top walls of the trailer vehicle, and requires a complex wiring system in order to provide electrical energy to each light. This wiring system extends from a central port and suitable electrical coupler to receive power from the drive vehicle engine.
A problem has been encountered in such trailer systems, in that portions of the wiring system supplying electrical power to the lighting system of the trailer are exposed to the environment, and subject to deterioration and failure. Attempts have been made to fashion into the frame or floor of a trailer system various wire carrying mechanisms, such as clips or grooves in which wires may be generally directed toward their destination light. Although such attempts have helped in part to protect the wiring systems there are still a variety of positions on the trailer where the wires are exposed, particularly at locations susceptible to failure. For example, the wiring systems will have a variety of splice locations where the wiring system is coupled to a wiring system associated with a particular light fixture. At such locations, it is also typical that the wiring system is not engaged with the trailer frame, making it even more susceptible to damage or deterioration. It is possible at such locations that the wiring system can be entangled with an external structure, which also can cause more significant damage to the system. A simply used and effective system to retain and protect the electrical wiring system in association with trailers of this type would therefore be desirable to lengthen the life of the electrical system and facilitate in obtaining its operational integrity.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a trailer wiring retention and protection system which overcomes the disadvantages of the prior trailer constructions and provides protection against environmental conditions in which the trailer is used.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a protection and retention system which may be retrofit to a trailer construction, or which may be integrated as part of an original equipment manufactured trailer.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention are accomplished in a trailer including a wiring protection system which comprises a trailer body supported at least in part on a plurality of wheels and having at least a floor associated therewith. The trailer body includes a wiring system to supply electrical energy to components situated at positions about the body of the trailer. The wiring system comprises a plurality of individual wire sections being selectively coupled to the components via an electrical splice adjacent the component. A sealing compound is formed into a sheet-like member having a predetermined configuration, with the sheet member being selectively attachable to a surface of the trailer body about the electrical splice and adjacent the electrical component. The sealing compound in this matter will seal the splice from the external environment and maintain the position of the wire section including the splice in relation to the trailer body.